Just A Man
by Adaliah
Summary: An anonymous letter, what does it say? This fic takes place in the time of good ol’ Voldie’s reign of power (if it ever comes) One shot fic.


Just A Man  
  
Disclaimer : The brilliance that you see doesn't belong to me... clear?  
  
Summary – An anonymous letter, what does it say? This fic takes place in the time of good ol' Voldie's reign of power (if it ever comes) One shot fic.  
  
A/N – this is a one shot thing.... What do you think?  
  
Dear whoever reads this,  
  
We live in dark times, dark times. Times when Death Eaters roam free on the streets, when Voldemort strikes with no warning, when terror has free rein over the hearts of men,; but fear not, for Death Eaters, no matter how they look, or what they do, are just men. They are like the rest of us, men in every aspect. Even if they wear intimidating masks and long cloaks, those are just props, to make you forget the man inside, and simply fear. They are just men, men like you and I; they have families, they have lives, hopes, dreams, visions of the future.  
  
Those visions may be different from ours, hateful, with them in power, but they are just humanistic. It is our nature to hunger after power, to be greedy, to do things no man should ever do to achieve our dreams. They may walk the night with wands in hand, dealing out curses as one would shower petals at a wedding, or as a dealer deals out his deck of cards. Their very name may strike fear into your heart, and send a chill up your spine; but throughout all this, remember, they are just men.  
  
Behind those white masks of death, beyond the deep voices and the swirling cloaks, they are men. They have names, faces, thoughts, feelings, and everything in between. Love, hate, faith, and mistrust. They are simply human. Although they may have made some hideous choices, do ghastly things to others, commit such atrocities that they stars would shun them and heaven would turn its back to them, they are just men! They can be defeated! They can feel fear, they can feel hurt; they have the emotions just as we do, and the only reason they don't show them is that they hold the power and do not want to appear weak in front of their victims.  
  
They are in control, so have fear. But if we take control, we will put fear back into those hearts that have long been devoid of any feeling but elation. We can strike them down. But have caution my friend, I would not have you thinking to retaliate with curses such as they have used, for that would make us no better them; worse in fact, as we would be hypocrites in the worst sense possible, not practicing what we preach, not achieving anything but more hurt. I would not have you retaliate in those ways, for then our hearts would freeze inside our chests as theirs have, and the curses we would perform would wrest away from us love, and happiness, and they simple joys we have now.  
  
No, we must thaw their hearts, and those hearts that have turned permanently to stone must we melt, melted with acid if it must be, with molten lava, but melted none the less. Our wails and cries of despair have had no effect on them, so we must change tactics. We must ride the lion, we must hold within our grasp the power, and bend it to our will as we bend iron. Not to evil intent, but to good, to rid ourselves of evil, to triumph over it and be rid of all its influence. Although it will never be truly gone. But, take heed. For you are only human. You too have the inner longings for power, for control, for destruction. So take heed of corruptness, for it is in you, no matter who you are, what you have been raised to believe, or what you feel you must do, you cannot escape it. You cannot run, nor hide, for it is in your very soul, a blackness waiting to smoother you, to take you over and make you one of them. Your very soul is filled to the brim, but you must put a stopper on it, and find a way to drain out the darkness, so it does not put out the light, so it does not leek into your heart and pollute your mind.  
  
So, I tell you that fear is human too, and corruption is within us all. What I tell you is true; what is also true is that within us there is a will for good, abet a small one. But keep balance within each. Do not let good nor chaos flow over, for to much of either one has terrible costs. This rift between men cannot be healed by just love, you must use destruction, chaos, and hurt to heal this as well. The costs will be great, they may even be better than the reward, but than again, it may be worth it. Who knows. If you think it is, take the chance, if not, sit at home, rot, and be who you think you are. You may think all I say is stupid, and be a complete lie, and maybe it is... but do you know for sure? For you are just a man, as I am, and are we ever really sure?  
  
A fellow man  
  
A/N – I don't mean to be discriminatory to anyone.... Male or female (I am actually female so yah) but when I say man or men, I mean in the most liberal sense... human. 


End file.
